


To You, I'll Give the Stars

by Z_Aggro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Digital Art, Fluff, Light Angst, Like the lightest angst you can legally get, M/M, Probably a little too much worldbuilding for how short this is, Shiro (Voltron) Needs a Break, Slice of Life, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_Aggro/pseuds/Z_Aggro
Summary: It's Shiro's birthday! Like actually his birthday! And he's made plans to celebrate it with the love of his life, which sounds perfect. But Shiro knows all too well that nothing ever goes entirely his way.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Shiro Birthday Exchange 2020





	To You, I'll Give the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runonthewind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runonthewind/gifts).



> Hello! I had a lot of fun making this. Originally, I was gonna write so I came up with this whole scenario and backstory. Then I questioned my writing abilities and decided to draw instead... Then I wasn't sure if the art would completely fulfill the prompt without the backstory so I decided to also write something.  
> Also, I tried my best to proofread but I can't say there will be 100% no errors so I'm really sorry about that! But anyway, I really hope you enjoy.

Shiro was happy with his life. He had a house he wasn’t struggling to afford. He had a stable, enjoyable career. He had the most loving, passionate man in the universe for a husband. And for the first time since he could remember, he was excited to celebrate his birthday. That wasn’t something he would have ever thought he could say. In his youth, birthdays were just another day that for him only came once every four years. He hadn’t seen it a celebration of another year of being alive, just another lonely day spent chasing the unobtainable. But through the years and with help from his friends, he began to see the day as something truly special. Shiro could have easily said that his day would be perfect.

Except he had to work.

He supposed he shouldn’t complain. He was an adult and birthdays weren’t really that special at his age. And it wasn’t like Shiro didn’t love his job. Working for Voltron Industries wasn’t what he had dreamed of as a child, but it was fulfilling work. It was a company that magic, medicine, and technology to improve the lives of people all around the world. His own prosthetic arm came from the company. 

When Shiro had lost his arm while serving as a soldier in the Garrison, he had been recommended to Voltron to join a program looking to create new state of the art prostheses that used the wearers on internal magic as part to further integrate into the body. Shiro had been skeptical, as he had only seen his magic as being useful for combat. He was a defensive specialist, excelling in reinforcement magic that allowed him to use his energy to create force fields and provide his allies with increased durability in combat. However, the technicians at Voltron had seen his abilities as well as his potential, which led Shiro into discovering that his ability to enhance his teammates’ ability to take damage could also be used to augment many different aspects, and could even have applications in healing by reinforcing damaged structures in the body. Becoming part of Voltron had allowed Shiro to further develop his magic beyond what he had ever thought possible, turning what he thought were defensive powers that could only be applied in combat into healing magic that he could use to reach anyone in need, giving Shiro a purpose after his injury caused him to feel lost and directionless.

So, no. Shiro wasn’t necessarily upset that he had to work given how fond of his job he was. And besides, he still had plans for later that night. He and Keith were going to ride out into the desert to watch a meteor shower, an event that for the first time ever, coincided with Shiro’s actual birthday. The forecast was great-- clear, cloudless skies for the entire week. As far as Shiro was concerned, a night spent looking at the stars with the love of his life was a perfect way to spend a birthday.

And his coworkers didn’t skimp out on his birthday either. When Shiro had arrived in his office that morning he was greeted with balloons, cards, and sweets as well as a banner all wishing him a happy ninth birthday, as well as a few apologies for having him work on the day. It had been a pleasant surprise that helped him to start off his workday feeling great. Shiro was meant with another very pleasant surprise later that day when Keith had arrived for lunch, bringing with him arms full of Shiro’s favorite foods. Shiro couldn’t resist the smile that broke out across his face as he pulled Keith into a gentle kiss. The couple had eaten lunch together, excitedly discussing their plans to watch the meteor shower that night. Shiro could have said that this was one of his best days at work ever.

Except they made him stay late.

Well, that didn’t force him or anything, but with the situation, Shiro found it impossible to refuse. A client was in need of an emergency prothesis replacement after suffering an injury that caused the mechanism in his prosthetic legs that safely integrates the magic of the prostheses with the magic of the wearer to malfunction. There were other technicians who could handle the job, but the magic used in both prostheses was directly developed from Shiro’s own internal injury. Everyone, including Shiro himself, saw it best for their client if Shiro was the one in charge of the repair team. 

The repair should have been relatively easy but with the pain the client had experienced, it was decided that the two magic energies were too incompatible to be safely combined without a third source that could help them merge more safely. This turned was should have been an easy two-hour job into a rigorous, seven-plus hour job because in addition the repairing the damage to the prosthetic legs, the repair team had to try to find the right magic that would properly mix with the magic client and prostheses, as well as one that would not inhibit function. 

Shiro was supposed to leave work at 6:00, but at 5:30 sent a text to Keith to apologize for having to cancel due to work. Keith responded properly, being completely understanding and scolding Shiro for even apologizing over something like this. Yet Shiro could help but feel guilty. He knew Keith was also looking forward to watching the meteor shower. He let out a dejected sigh but dutifully continued his work.

It was almost 11 o’clock when Shiro arrived home from work. The meteor shower was probably still visible in the desert, the lights of the city not allowing Shiro to be able to tell. Even still, Shiro was exhausted and knew that Keith was probably asleep. Shiro decided he would apologize again in person in the morning. Despite Keith telling that the situation was out of his control, Shiro couldn’t help but feel bad over ruining what was supposed to be a special night for the two of them. Shiro tiredly made his way into their shared bedroom, whereupon opening the door he was met with a sight that he had only dreamt of. 

The bedroom, which before was a simple room with off-white walls and dark flooring, had been transformed into a galaxy. In front of Shiro lay a shining starscape, the lights twinkling in brilliant flashes of whites and blues and yellows. Glittering space dust in shades of red and purple swirled around the room that now seemed to be unbound by the walls and floor and ceiling he had seen just that morning. Multicolored planets floated and spun with grace, all orbiting a man who seemed to be the origin of the little solar system.

Shiro’s wonderful husband, Keith, one of the most talented illusion magicians anyone had ever known. Keith, well known for amazing those around him with beautiful glamours of fire and stars and anything else his innovative and passionate mind could conjure. Keith, who had taken a magic that was looked down upon as nothing more than cheap tricks and turned into something that amazed the entire world in its creativity and sincerity. Keith, who for Shiro had created an entire world of stars just for him.

“Keith...” 

The man turned around with a slight jump. His face was illuminated by a newly created yellow star. “Oh, Shiro. I didn’t hear you come in.” He motioned for Shiro to come to him. Shiro approached, slowly, eyes looking in awe of the sight before him.

“Keith, what is all this?”

“When you told me you weren’t gonna make it home in time, I started making this.” Keith bashfully motions to the entire room. He cast his eyes away, almost embarrassed upon reviewing all of his work. “I know you’re probably tired, but I wanted to make this day special for you. It’s okay if you just want to--” Keith was cut off by Shiro pulling him into a fervent kiss.

“Keith, you didn’t have to do all of this,” Shiro said unable to contain the loving smile the spread across his face.

“Yes, I did,” Keith said insistently. He pulled Shiro into another, sweeter kiss. “You work so hard all the time. You deserve something special.”

Shiro chuckled. “So you decided to give me the universe. Always going above and beyond.” He pressed a kiss to Keith’s forehead. “I love you. I love you so so much.”

“I love you too Shiro. Happy Birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to the art on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ZeroAggro/status/1233809102347722752) as well if anyone is interested. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
